


只有我知道的胸口痣

by Ajjin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin





	只有我知道的胸口痣

只有我知道的胸口痣

是的，我不知道，李赫宰知道

李赫宰其实记不太清楚第一次见到那颗胸口痣是什么时候了。因为那颗痣早成为了他眼中的理所当然。

不过在镜头前指出那颗痣的时候，第一次与那颗痣相遇的故事又跳进了他的脑海里。

那样露出胸口的演出服他曾下乡过无数次，李东海穿上它的模样。但亲眼看到的时候，还是忍不住咽了咽口水。

那时候李东海的身材还不像现在，看起来更骨感一点。那颗痣明明安安静静地躺在李东海的胸口，在李赫宰眼里却是随着舞步跳跃着。

他想他是爱上了那颗痣。

后来，他终于从正面和那颗痣打了招呼。他用手怜爱地划过，留下一个温柔至极的吻。李东海不明所以，只在到处寻他的手指，想要抓住。

那之后的每一次，他都喜欢去吻那颗痣，于是那颗痣成为了他的理所当然。

拍摄结束回家之后，果不其然某个人又不知道有什么借口坐在他家的沙发上。不，李东海从来就不需要借口。李赫宰拿了吃的放在茶几上，两人坐在地上，没怎么说话就开始了一顿卡在奇怪时间点的宵夜。

“呀，都第几次给别人看你的痣了。”

李赫宰忽然说道。

说心里话，他不愿意给别人看到。但是如果不是他来拍，VJ就要把镜头靠李东海很近，那样或许他会更不开心。

“嗯？他们看过吗？”

咽下最后一口，李赫宰坐到沙发上擦了擦嘴巴。

“这是他们看没看过的问题吗？”

好吧，重点并不在第几次上，而是在别人上。李东海怎么可能不知道，于是趴到人旁边一边乱哼着撒娇一边玩他的手指。

现在李东海穿着圆领衣服，那颗痣被好好地藏在布料之下。

李赫宰收紧了手掌，将李东海的手握在掌心。

“这是只有我知道的胸口痣。”

李赫宰的独占欲似乎被唤醒了。他迫不及待地掀开人的衣服，在那颗痣上反复地吻，弄得李东海好生害羞。

李东海伸手去推他的脸颊，却又不敢用力。

李赫宰似乎对这一推表示不满，坏心眼地咬了一口。

这一下李东海感觉羞耻极了，手乖乖地捂在脸上，嘴里还发着不清不楚的声音。

“原来这里光要亲是不够的吗？那我以后多咬几下。”

说着李赫宰又用牙齿在那里轻轻摩挲起来，李东海只觉得胸口的痒穿透了皮肤，渗透进骨血，流淌进心房。

不过李赫宰似乎过分集中于那颗痣了，以至于到现在也没来得及关注腹部早就腾起的温热，还有自己身上的紧张感。

当他意识到这一点的时候，李东海正伸手想要抓他，脸上的表情有些急切。他被这一幕戳进了心窝，笑了出来，一边伸手拉住李东海无处安放的手，一边去解皮带扣。

李赫宰这副样子该死的迷人，李东海看入了迷，也忘记移开自己的目光，这让李赫宰心头又是一股躁动。这是在引诱着人又不自知呢。李东海似乎总是这样。

不过好在现在是属于他们的时间。

那具身体的线条李赫宰百看不厌。无论是从前更显瘦小，还是如今的样子，他都非常喜欢。

有人说痣是瑕疵，有人说痣是美的点缀。显然，李赫宰更赞同后者。

李赫宰根本不去在乎这些看法的逻辑漏洞——因为他眼前的人配上这颗胸口痣，就是最完美的存在了。

他今晚格外偏爱那颗痣。他和李东海接吻，吻到嘴唇诡异的红，吻到喘息声充斥整个房间，左手也依旧扒在李东海的胸口。他感受李东海的皮肤，右手走过了大半个身体，左手也未曾离开。他填满李东海的空白，肉体碰撞着，他终于舍得松开了左手。那颗痣随着主人的身体在他眼前灵活的跳动，他只觉得幸福，同时又有股冲动。

去做少年时没能做的事。

仿佛这一次就是填补那个曾经的。舞台上的心动，和下台后的遗憾，都要在今日圆满。

“你知道吗，我可爱透了这颗痣。”

李东海一头雾水地看着他。

“为什么啊？”

李赫宰坐直了身子，弓着腰又去吻那颗痣。

“它正是美的点缀。”

说完他继续了之前的工作，单手捏住李东海的胯骨，腰上发力。李东海没有办法回答这句赞美了，声音断断续续，喘息也不能够流畅，但他们却是享受的。明明工作那么多，李赫宰今天却突然精神起来了，他把人搂在怀里，两个人的胸膛几乎贴在一起。李东海伸手环住他的脖颈，头向后仰去。

“别光看痣啊。”

好容易说了一句完整的话，一直在分心的李赫宰脑中的弦崩断了。

“那你想怎么样？”

李赫宰的动作一停，李东海就像没气的气球，软趴趴地挂在李赫宰身上。

“做正事的时候不要分心啊你！”

明明是老虎发脾气，却因为气不足的原因像是奶猫在撒娇，挠的李赫宰心里很痒。

他暂时忘掉了那颗胸口痣，啃咬起李东海的唇瓣，用手抚摸着李东海的耳垂，动作很轻。

“东海的要求，我都会满足的。”

李东海醒来的时候，李赫宰还在睡觉。

这几个月来李赫宰的行程实在是满，累得睡到这个点也是常有的事，何况昨晚又做了那么久。看着人眉头舒展的样子，他只觉得很开心。

低头的时候瞄到了胸口的痣，便淘气地窜进了衣帽间，随便捞了一件李赫宰的外套，在镜子跟前照了半天，也没觉得这颗痣哪里特别。抛去这个疑问，他敞着衣服进了厨房。

他正榨果汁的时候，身上就被一双长手缠住了。骨节分明的手指在他胸前摩挲，找到了痣之后就死死地按住。他正要开口让人别打扰他，脖子上就落下两片湿漉漉的唇。

“是只有我知道的胸口痣，现在变成大家都知道了。”

李东海伸手去够李赫宰的额头，胡乱拨拉着他的头发。

“大家不知道的事多了去了。”

李赫宰似乎被安慰到了，把人搬过来用力地亲了一口。

“不过还是只有我摸过，只有我亲过。”

语气里满满都是得意。

-Fin-


End file.
